The Moving Target
by Rogue Soul Alchemist
Summary: Maka Albarn is the daughter of the vice president ,when she is targeted Soul Eater Evens is hired to  keep her safe without her knowing ,but which will be harder keeping her safe or just her?
1. Chapter 1

(Maka's P.O.V)

It was the last day of summer vacation, school started tomorrow. I just moved here ,to death city with my dad after my mom passed on .I decided to go to the carnival cause that is the last place my dad would look for me .See ,my dad vice president ,so I get targeted a lot so however could take my dad's money .

So I was about to go over to the fares wheel when someone grabbed my wrist.

"Aren't you Maka Albarn?" The man asked .I was the worst liar ever so I decided to take a chance.

"Yes I am, why do you care?" I replied .A devilish smirk came across his face. Then I noticed he was still holding on to my wrist, I pulled myself out of his grip and started to run.

"Hey, come back here!" He shouted but I kept running as fast as my legs could carry me, I knew that devilish grin to well it was the grin someone would use before the would threaten to kill me if my dad didn't pay up ,I turned around to see if he was following me ,but I didn't stop running , he was still following me and not to fare behind .I was to focused on him I wasn't watching were I was going and then I banged into someone .

(Soul's P.O.V)

So I was hanging out at the carnival ,there was nothing better to do ,so Kid ,Black Star and I decided to hang out at the carnival .I wanted to go when it opened but Kid refused to go at that time ,so we decided to go at 8:00, I went earlier so I could have some peace, Kid and Black Star are my best friends but everywhere we go the same thing happens ,Black Star makes a commotion that makes whoever is in charge want to kick us out then Kid takes out his I.D and shows that he is the presidents son. Then they let us stay but don't stop staring at us and treating us special, it's starting to get uncool.

I felt something or someone hit my back, I turned around to see a girl about my age standing there, she had ash blonde hair put into pig-tails and olive green eyes that were kept darting from me to behind her.

"S-sorry "She said her eyes darted behind her again ,she started to walk away when I grabbed her wrist .

"Wait" I exclaimed

(Maka's P.O.V)

This isn't good" I thought, I turned around to face the boy with crimson red eyes and white hair "He's probably going to call my papa." I thought .

"Are you okay?" He asked .A wave of relief hit me; he didn't know who I was. Before I could reply someone else's came over.

"There you are I finally found you, Maka" It was that man again, he went to grab my wrist but someone stopped him

(Soul's P.O.V)

I put my arm protectively around the girl named Maka, I just met; "this is probably why she was in such a rush" I thought.

"Is there problem?" I asked shooting daggers at the man I didn't even know.

"No, we were just going" He lied as he reached for her again .I looked down at her face ,see I pretty good at reading peoples emotions by their facial expression or the way they move I could right a list of ways, Maka had expression on her face hard to read ,she looked scared but not at the same time as if she was frightened by this man yet willing to take him on if necessary ,but something I knew for sure is that she didn't know him.

I held her tighter; the man saw I wasn't going to let him touch her.

"Move it kid "he exclaimed as he _tried_ to push me away from her but I wasn't some wimpy kid, the moment he tried to push me I grabbed his hand and flipped him over on to the ground.

(Maka's P.O.V)

"Come on "The boy said, as he grabbed my hand and led me to the other side of the park. We were both out of breath when we arrived at the food court from running across the park.

"Thanks," I said to him.

"No problem" He replied

"Why did you help me, I doubt it was out of the kindness of your heart" I exclaimed .

"It's only what a cool guy like me would do" He pointed out ,I sighed .

"Maka, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, what's your name?" I asked.

"Soul Eater Evens" Soul exclaimed as he put out his hand for a handshake .

"Well, it's nice to meet you Soul Eater Evens" Maka exclaimed taking hishand and shaking it.


	2. Chapter 2

(Soul P.O.V)

"Well, it's nice to meet you Soul Eater Evens" Maka exclaimed taking my hand and shaking it. I smirked .Then my phone rang ,I checked the caller I.D

"I got to take this" I exclaimed putting the phone to my ear and walking away.

"Soul, you got a new mission return to base imminently" Kid commanded.

"Got it" I said and then turned around to Maka.

(Maka's P.O.V)

"So um…bye and thanks' again for helping me"

"No problem" Soul said as he walked away.

**2 years later **

(Soul's P.O.V)

"So do you understand how import your mission is Soul?" Kid asked me.

"Yeah" I replied leaning back in my chair .

"Soul ,you are one of the best S.K.P. agent's we have ,so don't mess this up".

Ya ya ya , I know the drill Kid" Kid rolled his eyes at me .

"Soul stop joking around Secret Kid's Protection is a very series matter ,you are responsible to keep your target safe no matter what".

"I still don't get why big tough guys don't do our job of protecting rich kid's from people after their parents" Pattie asked .

"cause most kid's don't want big guys in black suits following them around ,so that's why I started this organization" Kid exclaimed .

"To teach someone the target's age to fight so they can protect the target without being spotted and without making the target uncomfortable" Kid said.

"I know" I complained putting my feat on the table.

"So my target is Maka Albarn, where have I heard that name before?" I thought to myself

(Maka's P.O.V)

"Come on Maka or well miss the fireworks" my best friend Tsubaki exclaimed as she climbed out of her car. We were heading to out friend Kim's house to watch the fireworks, since her parent our away we are going to sit on her roof to get a better view.

When we arrived Kim along with Ox, Jaclyn, and Kilk were there.

"Hey" I said as I reached them.

"Hey "Kim replied. "There should be 4 more people coming but I guys they decided not to come" Km exclaimed.

"Come on or well miss it" Ox complained.

"We wont miss anything there going to be doing it for 4 hours" Tsubaki exclaimed. We went inside Kim's house and went up to her roof .First Kim went up then Ox, Kilk , Jaclyn ,Tsubaki and then it was my turn .

As I came up the fire works started ,I got so distracted I didn't even realize that IU was slipping and when I finally did it was too late .

"Maka!" all of then called as I fell down .

(Soul's P.O.V)

"Why did you have to drag me here" I complained as we arrived at Kim's house.

"Cause Maka's here and it's your assignment to look after her" Kid lectured me.

"Whatever" I replied .Then I looked up at the fireworks that just began .  
"Maybe it was worth it " I thought ,then I noticed something no someone falling .I ran over to try and catch them but that's not what happened .

(Maka's P.O.V)

Something softened my landing I thought as I got up to see what I landed on ,when I got off I saw a very pissed boy with crimson red eyes and snow-white hair glaring at me .

"Uh…sorry" I said.

"Yes, yes you are sorry" the boy I landed on exclaimed as I helped him up.

"Are you okay" I asked him.

"Fine" he exclaimed.

(Soul's P.O.V.)

"Soul Eater Evens" I said to the girl who just landed on me .

"Maka Albarn" She said .I smirked "To easy" I thought "The person who pushed her off would probably be the one targeting her ,once I get them this will be over and Kid said this would be hard" I thought .

"Who pushed you?" I asked .

"I fell" she exclaimed embarrassingly.

"I take that back" I thought "If she isn't killed by the one targeting her ,then she might be killed by a dieses …as dieses called clumsiness


	3. Chapter 3

(Souls (P.O.V)

After Maka fell and landed on me ,she got embarrassed and left with Tsubaki ,which was not cool but I didn't tell her that ,she thinks I'm a nice guy ,yeah right" I heard a knock at my door .I went to open and when I saw who is was I put on my fake smile .

(Maka's P.O.V)

Hey Soul" I said standing outside his apartment.

"Uh….I don't mean to be rude but why are you here?" He asked I bit my lip

"Soul ….can I stay here?" I asked with an embarrassed expression.

(Soul's P.O.V)

"Yes!" I thought, this would make things a lot easier.

"Why?" I asked still putting on my fake smile.

"Well, my father's on a business trip I-I didn't want to be alone" Maka stuttered.

"But you don't have to, cause we just met and we barley know each other and…"Maka listed a lot of other reasons till I interrupted her.

"No, you can stay here, but why here?" I asked still fake smiling.

"Well, I heard you lived alone and you had a spare room" She said. I opened the door and motioned for her to walk in .

(Maka's P.O.V)

I walked into his apartment which was surprisingly clean then I took a step back.

"You really don't have to do this" I pleaded.

"No, I insisted" He exclaimed closing the door behind be.

"You can stay in the room on the left down the hallway."He exclaimed as he plopped down on the couch.

Soul's (P.O.V)

I plopped down on the couch, this was gonna be easier then I thought. Maka headed for her room but then stopped in place and said with out looking back .

"Oh and Soul you can stop with the fake smile, those kind of thing's don't work on me, so don't try to be someone your not, be yourself" She exclaimed

My fake smile turned into a smirk.

"And how do you know that wasn't me?" I asked getting up and walking behind her ,she still didn't turn around.

"I just had a feeling" she exclaimed as she started to walk towards her room ,I grabbed her wrist .She turned around and looked at me with her olive green eyes and a grin .I let go of her wrist ,Maka walked into her new room .

"The first one to figure it out, she's smart" I said to myself.

"I have a feeling that is going to make this job a hole lot harder" I sighed .


	4. Chapter 4

(Soul's P.O.V)

It's been four months sense Maka moved in, we became best friends .Maka was different then another of my target's she liked me for who I am not who I was pretending to be .But the guilt of lying to her was getting to me, she told me everything, I told her almost everything. There was a lot of times when she came close to figuring it out ,like when Kid or Black Star would call me to see how my target was doing ,I had to lie and say it was about a video game. I wish I could tell her every thing but what would she think of me then. She would think of me as a liar, Maka hates liars, they get her mad and you don't want to do that trust me I know.

(Maka's P.O.V)

I was leaving school when someone called my name. There was a boy with orange hair and dark blue eyes. He was on a motorcycle.

"Hi, I'm Kenji and your Maka" he exclaimed parking the bike right next to me.

"You already know my name, is there something you want?" I replied.

"Not really, I just wanted to tell you something?"

"What?"

"It's about your friend Soul" He exclaimed.

"What about him?"

"Have you ever heard of the S.K.P" Kenji asked.

"It sounds familiar, what does it stand for"

"Special Kid's Protection, it's run by the President's son"

"What does it have to do with me?" I asked /

"Here's a list of the S.K.P's top agents" He said giving me a piece of paper.

"Black Star, Liz and Patty Thompson and …Soul Eater Evens" I said reading the list ,then it all made sense ,all those calls ,why someone like Soul was so interested in me.

"You're a smart girl Maka, you should be able to put the pieces together" Kenji said.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Cause you deserve to know that he's been deceiving you"

I felt like I was about to cry, Soul became my best friend, I trusted him with my life, but in the end he was just deceiving me!

(Soul' P.O.V)

I was going to find Maka; I had to stay after class with Dr. Stein because I failed my math test. I stopped in my tracks when I saw who Maka was with ,I wanted to run to her ,I wanted to strangle him but I couldn't attract attention.

I've always hated Kenji ever sense the day I met him. He was one of the top agents at the S.K.P along with me, Black Star, and the Thompson sisters' .But then…. He sold one of his targets for money and his target got killed. After that he lied to Kid and said that however wanted his target ambushed him, Kid and the others believed him but I wasn't convinced. I investigated further and found a security camera that got it all on tape .After I showed Kid; Kenji disappeared and hasn't been seen .Until now.

I was walking over there normally so I wouldn't attract any attention when Maka turned to me with a cold stare and sat down on the back of Kenji's bike .That was it ,I was about to go running when someone grabbed me arm .

"Soul, what are you doing, you can't attract any attention!" Kid yelled softly, Liz and Patty were right behind him.

"Kenji's here, and cause you stopped me he took Maka!" I almost yelled, I was really mad. All of there faces were in shock.

"This is bad, this is really bad" Kid exclaimed.

"How'd he get her to go so easily, Maka's a good person!" Patty asked .

"I don't know…unless…."

"Unless what?" Liz asked scared.

"Unless he told her about the S.K.P and she got mad cause I lied to her about it" I guessed, like I said before Maka hates liars.


	5. Chapter 5

(Maka's P.O.V)

I held on tight to Kenji .I can't believe what I just did. Get on a bike with someone I don't even know, get mad at Soul for lying to me but still he was just trying to protect me.

"Kenji, can you take me to my apartment?" I asked.

"Sure" he said but didn't turn the bike around.

"Here we are" he said stopping the bike. I got off it.

"Wha-"Then I felt someone gag me I wasn't able to breathe then everything went black.

(Soul's P.O.V)

Kid, Liz, Pattie, Black Star and I have been looking for Maka for a few hours now, we've checked very where we can think of unless…..

"Kid?"I asked.

"Yes"

"Do you know were Jin live?" I asked. He thought for a moment.

"Jin could tell us were Kenji is" I said interrupting his thoughts.

"I knew that" He lied. We made our way to Jin's apartment. When we arrived he saw us and went running.

"Not so fast!" The Thompson sisters yelled as the two sprinted into a run and easily caught up with Jin and had him against the wall. There was two reasons the president wanted theses girls Kid's body guards. 1) There pretty and nice .2) they could kick your ass in a less than a minute.

"Where did Kenji take Maka" I asked coldly.

"I-I don't know" He lied .I grabbed his fingers and bended them backwards.

"He's going sell her to some thugs" He admitted.

"Where's he selling her?" Black Star asked cracking his knuckles.

"Old library!" Jin admitted. The Thompson sister let go of him.

"Get lost "Liz commanded making the red head run for it.

"Maka better be okay, if she's not I'm coming after you!" Black Star yelled as Jin ran off.

"I didn't know you liked Maka like that?" Pattie giggled.

"I don't, but I've known Maka forever" Black Star exclaimed.

"Come on guys, I'll drive!" Kid said signaling us to run after him.

(Time skip)

When we arrived at the old library it was obvious people were in there, there were 3 cars, meaning there are 3 or 6 thugs either way we could take them. Black Star was the first to go inside, then Liz and Pattie, then me, and then Kid.

I put my hand around my pocket-knife and took it out and threw it behind me. It missed kid's head by two inches.

"Ah!" a gang member screamed.

"I'm good" I applaud myself.

"Oh, I've always wanted to say this" Pattie chirped happily "who do you work for!" She said in her scary voice.

"K-Kenji!" He said nervously.

"That asshole, first Justin, then Crona, then Maka, and now he tried to get me" Kid mumbled angrily.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I didn't just ask you to protect Maka 'just in case', I asked you to protect her cause kids in our places have been found dead." Kid exclaimed.

"Dead!" Pattie repeated.

'Then where's Maka?' I asked.

* * *

**Oh clif hanger ,sort of **

**The next chapter or the one after it should be the last chapter **

**Check out my profile Rogue Soul Alchemist**


	6. Chapter 6

(Maka's P.O.V)

When I woke up I was in a dark place I didn't recognize. I felt numb and coulde'nt move.

"Soul?" I asked, him being the first person to come to mind but then I realized he didn't care it was just his job.

"Sorry, but he's not here" a voice said to me.

"Kenji?" I asked.

"Yeah, normally I would make it quick but you're the exception" He said as I saw him walk up tom me and place a hand on me head. He gripped one of my pig-tails and pulled it hard.

I gulped to hold back my scream.

"Well you're a lot strong than you look" Kenji said as he continued pulling my hair and then started banging my head against the hard wall. I wanted to scream and run for help but I knew couldn't .Not willingly though.

"Aw, you're crying" Kenji said crudely with sarcasm. I didn't even realize I was crying. He yanked my hair again and this time I did scream.

(Soul's P.O.V)

"Maka!" I shouted ,I felt like I was going to have a heart attack ,I've been feeling like that ever sense Kid told us about what Kenji's been up to .And that scream .I didn't think but I knew it was Maka ,I also knew I was going to kill that bastard.

"She better be okay" Liz said cringing her teeth together. Pattie nodded In agreement.

"If any one hurts her well kill them" She said with seriousness in her voice.

"AHHHHHHHHH" We heard another scream. I heard thump behind me and turned around; Black Star had one of the people working for Kenji up against the wall. None of us needed to say anything; he knew why we were there.

"In the basement" He said, Black Star let him go. Although we did kill none of us liked it.

When we found the basement stairs it looked as if no one was in there but we were still prepared for the worst.

"Hey, do you here that?" Patty asked.

"Here what?"

"Them" Liz said in realization.

"Oh damn, were surrounded" Black Star cursed. Then I realized.

"Where's Kid!"

"Right here" Kid said. I turned around to see him with one of Kenji's thugs on the ground under him. All of us knew that if Kid wasn't the president's son he would be one of the top agents along with Black Star ,Liz ,Pattie and I .The only reason he has Liz and Pattie for his body guards was cause of his dad.

"Can you guy take then well I look for Maka" I asked being careful not to take another step that may trigger someone to attack.

"Yeah, just promise to save her?" Black Star said, I grinned at him and ran down the stairs. I heard a big boom and a lot of clanks .They must have been fighting. I opened the door that the stairs lead to. It creaked open .I was not prepared for what I saw when I came in.

"Maka!" I yelled running to her limping body. I held her in my arms and checked her pulse. Although it was very slow she was still breathing.

"Good" I sighed .I looked around to see if anyone was still here, no one was in sight.

"The look on your face was priceless" I heard a voice say.

"Kenji" I muttered. I got up and ran towards the voice but all I found was a recording.

"Damn it" I cursed. Maka! I realized again and went running to her. I picked her up bridal style and ran as fast as I could towards the others .To a hospital.

* * *

*******************************A month later**************************************

* * *

(Maka's P.O.V)

Where am I wondered as I looked around .The last thing I remembered… Kenji torturing me. I was so scared. I looked around and noticed something –someone.

"Soul?" I asked, I wasn't sure if it was him my vision was blurry.

"Maka, you're awake, cool" Yeah, it was him. I blinked my eyes a couple of times, it wasn't as blurry anymore.

"W-what happened, I thought-"

"You thought wrong; I wasn't going to abandon you" Soul interrupted.

"Oh yeah, your job-"

"No, Maka I wouldn't abandon you job or not" Soul exclaimed. I smiled.

"Soul…." I was starting to fall asleep again.

"Maka? Maka? Maka!" I heard Soul say before I fell asleep again .

* * *

*******************************A few weeks later***********************************

* * *

(Soul's P.O.V)

"So any new leads on Kenji?" I asked.

"I'm working on it" Kid replied.

"Good, he needs to be found and he needs to be ki- put to justice" Maka said waking in.

"I thought you needed to stay in the hospital for another day or two?" I asked.

"They let me out early" Maka exclaimed as she sat down and started looking for leads with Kid. We decided to let Maka join S.K.P when she found out about it. She has been a big help, even in the hospital she found a series a kid's murders we sent Black Star to check it out .He stopped the murder but it wasn't Kenji. I would of gone but my orders were clear, protect Maka.

"Hey ,I found something" Maka said getting up from her computer.

"Cool ,let's go"

* * *

**Yeah ,thet's how it ends. Not what you expaected huh? Check my profile and my stories .Ane please review Ryn's story Jinchuriki, Next Generation ,she won't post anymore til she gets review same thing for me with Fame or Freinds ,so please review ours stories (I don't care about mine hust review Jinchuriki, Next Generation I really like that one!)**


End file.
